The Note
by MaximumReader
Summary: After a long day of work, Spain comes home hoping to relax and eat tomatoes, but when he can't find Romano, those plans are dashed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own Hetalia or any of the characters associated with it.

Warning: A little bit of yaoi fluff, so if you don't like, don't read!

* * *

The sun was bright as he walked down the path to his house, being careful not to drop the tomatoes he had just picked. Somehow, Spain had found the time to stop and pick them after a long day of work. He smiles thinking of Romano's' reaction when he sees how many there are. Then reality hits him. _He's probably made a mess again and I'll have to clean it up._ Rounding the last corner Spain realizes he's already home. The walk had seemed rather short. He reached for the door handle and saw the door was slightly ajar. _I must have forgotten to close it this morning. I was in a rush._

Walking into his small cottage, he noticed something a bit off. The room that usually had books and random pieces of parchment scattered about when he got home was clean and orderly. _That's strange. Usually the place is in ruins when I get home. Did something happen?_ Spain pushed this thought aside and placed the tomatoes on a nearby table.

"Romano," Spain called," Are you home?" No one answered. _That's funny. He's usually home by now._ Either way, he was sure nothing had happened. Romano often went looking for trouble but he was more of a pest than a threat to anyone. Picking up the basket of tomatoes he saw that he had placed them on top of a note. _Romano must have left this note for me, _Spain thought with a smile on his face. As he read the note the smile vanished and the tomatoes dropped to the floor.

_ 'If you're reading this, then I'm probably not home right now. Damn it Spain, help me! They're taking me away! I don't want to-' _The note cut off there. It was ripped, like it had been forced away from him, and scrawled out as if he were in a hurry. Spain stuffed the parchment into his pocket and dashed out of the house, "Romano! I'm coming!" he yelled as he ran down the dirt road.

_ That idiot, _Spain thought, _I hope he's okay. _Suddenly, Spain stopped. He sat down under a tree and held his head in frustration. "I don't even know where he is," Spain thought aloud, "He could have put that on the note. Who would want Romano? Don't they know how high maintenance he is?" He quickly stood up. "France," Spain said, hitting the tree. A few acorns fell of as he began reasoning it out. "He begged me for Romano when he was just a niñito. Maybe he's trying to get Romano now too." Spain began running down the road again. _That's the only explanation I can think of right now. It has to work, _Spain thought, _hold on Romano, I'm on my way._

Spain ran towards France's front door and slammed it open. "Where is he!? Where is Romano!? I know you're hiding him here so don't pull anything on me!"

France looked up at him from his book and smirked. "Ohonhonhon~ so you've lost your little Romano, have you? I don't know where he is, but it must be important for you to come here barging in uninvited like that." Furious, Spain marched towards France.

"Don't you act all innocent now, France! I know you've wanted Romano ever since the fifteenth century and you're not getting him!"

"Sorry to disappoint, but even if I did have him don't you think I would be doing something else then reading," France said, "Now if you would please let go of my shirt!" France tried to get Spain off but Spain wasn't going to let him get away.

"I'll let go when I get Romano and only then," Spain said.

"If you insist," France said," Pierre!" Spain felt something cut him on the back of his right hand. As he flinched from the pain and let go he could have sworn he saw white feathers. "Tell you what old friend," France was already by the door, "Let's you and I have a race to find your petit frère. Although I warn you, if I win I'm keeping him. Au revoir." France walked out the door and Spain chased after him, but when Spain got out there France had vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Spain's legs were burning from running so long, and his right stung from the cut, but he didn't care. He needed to find Romano before that wine-lover did. Who knows what he'd make Romano do? Spain tried to think of other countries that might have kidnapped Romano. _Japan?_ Spain chuckled to himself for even considering the calm island nation doing such a thing. _America? Sure, he's not exactly my friend, but that guy's not kidnapping material._ Suddenly Spain stopped in his tracks. "Oh, no. Not him." Then he ran faster than he ever did before. He had to get to Russia's house.

Spain had been running for a while but had yet to slow down. Everything was a blur and he wasn't paying attention. All that matters is that he gets to Romano before France did, or worse. He 'becomes one with mother Russia', whatever that meant.

"Oof!" He had run into someone. Looking up Spain almost had a panic attack. Whoever he ran into was tall, blond, and looked angry. Being in the person's shadow, he couldn't make out the facial features. As the figure reached his hand out Spain flinched to protect his face.

"Are you all right Spain?" the person asked. Moving his arms away he realized who it was and took his hand to get up.

"A little out of breath, but fine," Spain replied.

"You should watch where you're going," Germany said. "Why are you running?"

"Romano's gone missing. I think he's been kidnapped." Spain took out the crumpled up note from his pocket and handed it to Germany. "Have you seen him by any chance?"

The blond nation looked over the scribbled out parchment and replied, "Can't say that I have." Germany handed the note back to Spain. "How weird. Italy's been missing since this morning as well. I thought he must be late, as usual, but he didn't show up."

Spain gasped in realization. "Maybe the kidnapper took both Romano and Italy!"

"That is a possibility," Germany replied.

"We have to find them before France does or he's going to take Romano for himself!" Spain exclaimed. The Spanish nation ran ahead a little before looking back over his shoulder. "Are you coming or not?" Germany sighed as he followed Spain to Russia's house.

"What do you mean you have no idea how to get in!" Germany scolded. "I thought you had a plan!" They were standing on the wrong side of an iron gate.

"To be completely honest, I had only figured out where to look," Spain said. "Really, I was so concerned with finding Romano that I hadn't stopped to gather anything I might need." He began pulling in the bars again.

"You're wasting energy," Germany said. "It won't help anyone if you tire yourself out." Looking up, Spain started to think. The gate was locked and too tall to climb over. They could buzz in, but that would give them away. "Wait a second," Germany said. "Doesn't it feel like we're being watched?" Spain kept his hands on the gate but turned his head around to face Germany.

"Now that you mention it, something has been bothering me," Spain said. Just as he said this, a rather large man wearing a long coat and scarf appeared.

"Hello, boys! Need something?" The two nations looked up at Russia in horror. "You probably know that I don't enjoy trespassers on my property, now do I? And you also already know what I do to trespassers, da?" The smiling nation pulled out what looked to be a faucet pipe as he said this. Spain tried to take a step back, but the iron-gate was in his way.

"I think it's you who is committing the crime, Russia. D-don't deny it, I know you took Romano and Italy, so confess!"

Russia looked confused as he lowered his pipe a bit. "What? I don't know what you-"

"Tell us where you're hiding them!" Germany barked.

"I don't know where they are, but we can make things a little more interesting, da? The first one to find Romano and Italy is the winner. The prize is them!" Russia started to walk off. "See you!" Germany and Spain just stood there in shock before Germany said, "What did we get ourselves into?"

The look on two remaining countries faces gave away the shock and anger they were feeling. "I thought you said he was the one that kidnapped Italy and Romano," Germany said in disbelief. Spain was beginning to become discouraged.

"It was really more of a theory," he explained.

"You mean to tell me that you accused someone of a major crime without any proof that they committed that crime!" Germany began.

"Look I'm sorry," Spain said," but right now all I care about is getting Romano back, and I'm pretty sure you'd like to see that Italy's too. Now we're the only ones who know they're gone so we're the only ones who can do anything." Germany couldn't believe Spain was still going with this story.

"I think you are paranoid mien friend," Germany said," knowing Italy he probably wandered off, wound up following a cat up a tree, and got stuck up there." No matter how hard Germany tried, Spain couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening.

"I don't think your right," Spain said.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was setting as the two countries continued on the search of the missing Italian nations.

"We've been at this for hours. All of the others we asked haven't seen them either," Germany said.

"We can't give up! There must be someone we haven't asked!" Spain exclaimed.

"Let's see. . . We've asked all of the former Allies, Japan, the Baltics, Scandinavian countries. . . Austria?" Germany suggested.

The Spanish nation suddenly lit up. "Si! We can ask him! He's Italy's neighbor, so he might know where both of them are."

"Ja, it wouldn't hurt to try," replied Germany. And with that, Spain and Germany headed to Austria's house.

"I wish I could help you but I haven't seen Italy or Romano," Austria said. Spain felt his heart sink at these words. That was his last lead besides Turkey, and he was afraid what Germany would do if he accused someone else "without a good reason".

"Are you sure?" Germany asked, "And no one has made any mention of them."

Austria stopped to think for a moment then said, "Why don't you two come in. It's pretty cold outside." The other two countries followed Austria through the house for a while when Austria suddenly stopped. They were at an area where two hallways met. Austria looked around for a moment then turned to the nations behind him. "It appears I've gotten us lost," he announced, "Well, we seem to have some time on our hands. Why don't you tell me what has you both so worked up."

Spain and Germany explained to Austria how both Romano and Italy have gone missing, how Romano left a note behind, and how they can't find them anywhere.

"Now that you mention it, Hungary said something about going somewhere with Italy, but she hasn't come back." Austria stated.

Spain jumped to his feet. "That's great! Do you know where they were headed?"

"No, she didn't mention that." Spain sat back down in disappointment.

"So now we have three nations missing." Germany said.

"Maybe she was kidnapped, too!" the Spanish nation exclaimed.

"I don't think so. Hungary is a pretty strong lady. After all, she did help me in the war against Prussia." Austria explained.

Germany sighed. "Then what now?"

"You should just give up," Austria said.

"Is that your answer to everything? Anyway, we know now that Italy probably wasn't kidnapped, and it is likely that Romano went with-"

"What about the note?!" Spain shouted.

"He was probably overreacting, as usual." The blond nation explained. "We should probably head back home, it's getting late." Even Spain agreed to that.

"I think there's just one problem with that," Austria pointed out. Suddenly all three nations were aware of their position.

"How _are _we going to get out?" Germany asked, more to himself than to the other two.

It was then that Spain noticed something on the sole of his shoe. He wiped his index finger on the bottom of his shoe. He recognized it as tomato guts. When he looked behind him he saw that he had left just the slightest trail behind him. He couldn't help but laugh hysterically at this. Of course that caused the two German nations to look at him quizzically. "I must have stepped on a tomato and not noticed," Spain explained, "I had dropped a bunch of them after I read the note. Somehow it stayed on my shoe the rest of the day." Spain began laughing again as he pointed at the trail he had left.

It was dark as Spain finally walked up to his house. He said goodbye to Germany on the way home, who wished him all the best in finding Romano. Tired and hungry, Spain opened the door to his home, hoping to finally eat some of the tomatoes he had picked earlier today.

To his surprise, Spain walked into his house with Romano sprawled out on the couch and snoring a bit loudly. He had what looked to be a bouquet of roses set down on the coffee table next to him. Spain's face lit up immediately, rushed over to the sleeping nation, and hugged him. This woke Romano up to say, "Spain you bastard, get off me!"

This made Spain hug Romano even tighter. "Romano, you have no idea how worried I was! I saw the note and thought you were kidnapped so I went all over trying to find you! Then Germany came and helped me but we still couldn't find you so-"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with this, just get off me!" Spain finally let go of Romano. The Italian nation got to his feet and held the bouquet up to Spain, who took it with confusion.

"What's with the roses?" Spain asked, "Did you get stood up again?" Spain began laughing as he saw how red Romano became.

"No, dammit!" Romano said," My imbecile of a brother dragged me across the country to get you something." Spain stopped laughing and accepted the flowers.

"So Italy overpowered you and dragged you across the country?" Spain asked, "For some reason I find that hard to believe. How did that work out?"  
~

He had barely opened the door when his arms were pinned to his sides. Dammit, he had told that bastard Spain to lock the door about a million times and now this was happening.

Romano had begun to panic. "Aaahh! Whatever it is you don't want me! If you wait a little longer-"

"Ve~" The noise had come from whoever was holding Romano. He knew who this was and he was no threat.

"What do you want, fratello? And let go of me!" Romano tried to loosen Italy's grasp, but it was no use.

"Buon san Valentino~! Miss Hungary suggested that we come and get you so you can get a Valentine's Day present for big brother Spain!" Italy finally let go of Romano.

"Why would I want to do that?"

Hungary appeared in front of the door. "Because we say so, and plus, you like him!"

"I do not!" Romano was blushing now.

"Yes you do, now come on!" Hungary grabbed Romano's arm and tried to head out the doorway, but Romano wouldn't budge.

"No! You can't make me, dammit!" Romano quickly grabbed a nearby pen and piece of paper and wrote something down before Hungary ripped it out of him. She placed it on a table nearby.

"Come on! You're coming with us whether you like it or not!" The Hungarian nation then dragged him out of the house and down the dirt pathway, with Italy trailing along behind them.

"I almost forgot," Spain said," I went to the greenhouse earlier today and picked some tomatoes for us to share. Would you like one?" Spain held the bowl of tomatoes out to Romano who reluctantly reached over and grabbed one.

Spain turned around to put the tomatoes down when he heard," Hooray! I've won so you'll be staying with me for a while, Romano." He turned around to see Russia standing in his house holding Romano off of the floor.

"Hey you cheated!" France's voice came from the doorway. France walked through the doorway with Turkey right behind.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Spain said. He kept looking at Romano flailing helplessly in Russia's grasp…still holding on to the tomato.

"Collecting the prize of course," Turkey said.

"Turkey wasn't invited though," France said, "but somebody has such a big mouth!" France was looking at Russia which caused everyone else to too. Romano had resorted to begging, crying, and swearing. "Britain would have been joining us but…" _Why on Earth would I help you! And there's no bloody way I'm babysitting those damn macaroni brothers ever again! Wanker!_ "…he had other plans," France said.

Somehow, although Spain wasn't really sure how it escalated, they had started fighting. France of course had just stepped out and was waiting for something to happen. In the middle if all of this They stopped to listen. There was a voice. A rather feminine, cheery voice called out, "Romano, you forgot something with us. Italy had to go home but he made me promise to bring this to you. Why is the door open?" Hungary poked her head through the open door to find the freeze-framed scene of chaos. Russia was holding Spain and Turkey was wound up like he was about to punch him. Naturally Spain had his arms up as a feeble attempt to protect himself. Hungary just looked around with a smile glued to her face. She turned to the nations in the room and continued her sticky sweet smile.

"Would someone like to tell me what is happening here?" she asked.

Spain and Romano stood in shock as Hungary dragged all three intruders out of the house, bruises on their heads. As she closed the door, Hungary slung her frying pan over her shoulder satisfyingly. "Well, that's done. Romano, you forgot this." She handed Romano half of a ripped piece of paper. "I should be off, and I'll see to it that those three don't bother you again."

"Muchos gracias, Hungary! I don't know what we would have done without you!"

"You would have been in a lot of trouble if I hadn't showed up. Now I have to take my leave. Goodbye!" Hungary practically bounced with energy out of Spain's house.

Spain turned to Romano and looked at the paper Hungary gave him. "Is that the other half of the note you left here?"

"Well, what else would it be? It doesn't really matter, though." Romano crumpled it up and threw it in a nearby waste basket. "Give me a tomato."

Spain handed Romano the biggest one he could find. "Happy Valentine's day, Romano."

Romano took a bite out of it. "Yeah, I know, bastard."


End file.
